Jealousy isn't a good color
by Evilkat23
Summary: When the Pharaoh marries a foreign woman and ultimately gets her pregnant, Gaia, his old suitor/Flame makes it her goal to finish off the queen. WARNINGS: FEM! Yugi, Violence, blood, and some swearing, no sex scenes but sexual themes. BLINDSHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1

**Evilkat: Guess who's back, bitches?! That's right this bitch! ok I have an awesome kickass story for you guys today!**

**_Kitty_****: *eyeroll* you grew a potty mouth, I see.**

**Evilkat: GAH! WHAT-WHERE THEFUCK-THEFUCK?!**

**_Kitty_****: Surprise...turns out I only come around for when anything is yugioh related...how long has it been? five years?**

**Evilkat *looks down and mumbles something***

**_Kitty_****: Hm?**

**Evilkat: *twittles thumbs and mumbles once more"**

**Kitty: Out with it!**

**Evilkat:...Seven...it's been seven years...**

**_Kitty_****: Yes...seven long lonely years...whatever...I nor evilkat owns yugioh**

**Evilkat: Oh yes, when you guys see these (1) that will be explained at the end. **

The hot air of Egypt rolled along the small village, it was a normal bright and very hot day, still that didn't stop the villagers from crowding around the market place. Apparently, some sort of royalty from some foreign part of the world was coming over to visit the Pharaoh. They say that the Pharaoh ordered his cousin to escort the mysterious person into the Village. There where rumors of a arranged marriage between the Pharaoh and this mysterious royalty fluttering around the air.

In the distance they saw it, horses. They couldn't see much from where they where from, but still they waited patiently, wanting to get a glimpse at these people.

The children of the villagers started to grow bored and decided to play with each other, soon they where running around in between the adults legs. It was starting to earn them glares and scolding's from their parents. They demanded that they sit or stand still but they weren't listing and continued to weave around the adults legs.

A few people gasped happily as they noticed horses off in the distance. It was too far to see the color of the horses fur, or the people riding on top of them, but still, they shouldn't be too long passing the small village.

It really didn't take too long for the horses to make to the village, the first one on the horse they instantly noticed as the Pharaoh's cousin, Seth, he was not only the Pharaoh's cousin but trusted priest as well.

A little girl, no older than the age of three, saw the white and black horse that the priest was on and clapped her hands together happily. Her mother had one hand on the girl's shoulder to stop her from running forward.

The horse behind priest Seth was a dark brown one, on it was a young woman, she looked almost like a child in her size. The people all gazed at her.

The first thing that stood out to them was her pale skin, a rare site in the land of Egypt, it looked almost like the white sands in Farafa. **(1)** The next thing they noticed was her hair, it had three colors in it, blonde bangs, purple edges and the rest was pitch black, very similar to the Pharaoh's. Unlike the pharaoh's, however, her hair was down flattened, long past her waistline. The last thing that stood out about her was her eyes, large innocent looking, but they bore an unusual shade of amethyst.

Seeing the dark brown horse, the little girl clapped her hands once again, this time she wiggled out of her mother's grasp and ran forward, the mother yelled but it was too late, the little girl had ran in front of the horse.

Surprised, the horse reared up and whinnied loudly. The little girl fell back in fear and let out a loud shriek.

"Whoa! Whoa! easy girl..." The woman said, her voice gentle and soothing. Thankfully the horse went back down on all fours, snorting and neighing unhappily.

Priest Seth turned abruptly, his blue eyes cold and hard, he was about to get off the horse, but, the woman beat him to it. A few of the villagers felt scared for the child, not knowing what the woman was going to do, some royalty can be heartless.

They were still surprised by her height, she couldn't be bigger than a ten year old.

She walked over to the small girl and helped her up.

"Sorry about that, she spooks easily." The woman whispered to the small girl.

"Would you like to pet her?" She then asked. The girl nodded happily and the woman grabbed the horse's reins and gently let the horse bring it's head down so the girl could pet the horse's snout. Once done, she lead the little girl to her mother.

"There you go." She said and walked back to her horse and mounted it. The horse started walking towards the palace once more, Seth started walking with her, soon they where at the palace, the villagers whispered to each other. one question all on their minds. Was this woman going to marry the Pharaoh?

**Evilkat: Well?! tell me was it good? I hope you liked it, don't worry there will be more on what's going on in the next chapter. Also, (1) Farafa is some place in Egypt that has white sands, I don't know If it's been around since ancient Egypt but I do know that it has white sands. **

**_Kitty_****: Will you even update?**

**Evilkat: OF COURSE I WILL! **

**_Kitty_****: do I need to go down the list of stories you haven't updated?**

**Evilkat: No! but I promise you guys I will update, but just know, I am working on three stories now, but I WILL UPDATE!.**

**_Kitty_****: What if you don't?**

**Evilkat:...you can put me in the shadowrealm **

**_Kitty_****: Really? awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evilkat playing cards with a mysterious woman. **

**_Kitty:_**** Who the fuck is this?**

**Evilkat: *Places a card down* This is Kyoto**

**_Kitty: _****Kyoto? isn't that a city in Japan?**

**Evilkat: Yeah, she's also a OC...kinda surprised you two haven't met before...**

**_Kitty:..._****Why did you name her Kyoto?**

**Evilkat: Long story. **

**_Kitty:..._****Can I play?**

**Evilkat: Sure.**

_Kyoto_**: **_Is no one gonna say the thing? Fine, I'll do it, even though it's not my story. Evilkat doesn't own Yugioh, she only owns Kitty, Gaia...and me. but I'm not in this story..._

**Evilkat: Get over it.**

"My Pharaoh, I present, Lady Yugi of Japan" Seth said, bowing in front of Pharaoh Atem. Seeing Seth bow, Yugi quickly got to her knees.

"My pharaoh." She breathed lightly, looking him in the eyes. She felt small well, smaller, when he stood up and walked over towards her. She blinked in surprised as he put his hand down for her to take it.

"There is no need for you to bow, my lady."

His voice was smooth, it practically gave the young woman the chills. Slowly grabbed his hand with hers, she was startled by how warm it was, and how much darker it looked compared to her own pale skin. He pulled her up to her feet. Yugi felt her face heat up, she tried stop it by then it was too late.

The pharaoh chuckled deeply.

"Walk with me, My lady." He said, gripping her hand still, The woman did as she was told.

"Oh, you are dismissed Seth." Atem called over his shoulder and lead Lady Yugi towards the garden.

Yugi was surprised by how colorful the garden was, different shades of blue, pink, and red littered the area it gave it real elegant feel.

She realized that the pharaoh was still holding her hand, she felt a blush, once again, creep across her face.

The pharaoh lead her towards a bench made out of stone. Gently, she sat down. Letting go of the pharaoh's hand, she placed her hands in her lap and watched him. Atem smiled at her, she blushed slightly at his smile.

"Miss Yugi, I have heard rumors of your beauty from a far, and when I couldn't believe it. The moment I saw you, I knew the rumors were true." He had started, she could only blink, wondering were the pharaoh was going with this.

"Now, for a few years now, I've been going from suitor to suitor trying to find the one I wanted to call my wife and be the rightful queen..."

She blinked once again, she felt butterfly's start to flutter around in her stomach, what was Atem trying to say?!

He turned and looked at her, leaning down with a soft smile on his lips.

"I would like to get to know you." He said and she felt her throat tighten slightly.

"H-How?" She asked, growing nervous.

"I am asking for your hand in marriage."

Yugi couldn't stop the gasp from leaving her mouth. She then jumped off the bench like it was on fire and started to wave her arms around in a frantic matter like she was trying to say something.

"Lady Yugi, please calm down..." Atem said putting a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him, her eyes, if possible, bigger than before.

"Please, just calm down, sit back down." He demanded and helped her sit back down on the bench.

"C-Can I ask a f-few questions before I give you my response?" She asked, stuttering a little and rubbing her arm.

"Of course."

"W-Why me? Why now!? Why not one of the many suitors you mentioned before!? is just because I'm pretty?! why-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down..." He said putting his hands up to silence her for a moment.

Once she seemed calm enough, he proceeded with answering her questions.

"Ok...The reason for you not for what you think, yes, you are beautiful. Extremely beautiful, but, I saw you while you were in the village. The way you reacted when the girl fell in front of the horse. You reacted like a queen should, you were nice. You would be surprised how some of my other suitors would just punish that child." Atem explained, softly caressing Yugi's hand.

Yugi took several deep breaths, then asked.

"And that made you think I was your perfect queen?"

"I know that you are kind and also intelligent."

Yugi only looked at him, he wanted to avoid her gaze but couldn't.

"There is something else." She said crossing her arms. Her eyes turned from confusion to anger in less than a second. The pharaoh rubbed the back of his head, he couldn't keep on lying to this girl.

"Me and your grandfather arranged a marriage." He said getting to the point. He was quick to notice that the anger flared up in her eyes, but, as quickly as it came, it was gone. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well...If my grandfather went though all this trouble...and because you are the Pharaoh...It is not in my place to say no." Yugi said with a heavy sigh.

The Pharaoh smiled and held her hand.

"But, You can. If you do not wish to marry me, then I shall not force you." He said after a few heartbeats of Silence.

She looked very uncertain, her eyes darting around, trying to find a answer.

"M-May I think on this?" She asked and Atem nodded.

"Of course you can, I shall have a servant show you to your room."

All the Pharaoh did was motion with his fingers and a small girl ran up to them. She was roughly around the same size as lady Yugi herself but was defiantly younger.

"Show lady Yugi to her room." Atem ordered.

The girl bowed and grabbed Yugi's hand.

"This way, m'lady." The girl said leading Yugi away.

"My Pharaoh!"

Atem turned towards the voice, it was Seth, running towards Atem at full speed.

"Hm? Is everything alright Seth?"

"Princess Gaia of Sinai has shown up, she wishes to speak to you...alone."

"Very well, I shall talk to her, but I do not wish to be alone. set up guards on the outside of the courtroom."

"As you wish."

Atem sighed and walked towards the courtroom.

'_Gaia, I told you it was over. Why have you come back?'_

**Evilkat: and with that card, I win!**

**_Kitty: Ehhh!? Oh whatever..._**

_Kyoto: This game, it is kind of puzzling..._

**Evilkat: It can be that way.**

_Kyoto: Hmmmm..._

_Silas: There you are! Get back here! this isn't your story!_

_**Kitty: Who the fuck is this?!**_

**Evilkat: Hm? Oh that's Silas, Kyoto's twin.**

_Silas: Right...Hey! are you playing duel monsters?!_

**Evilkat: Yeah...**

_Silas: Cool! can I play!?_

_Kyoto: Didn't you want to-_

_Silas: Hush! I am so playing!_

_**Kitty: You make the strangest Characters Evilkat...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kitty: *in the corner by herself.*_**

_Kyoto: What's with her?_

_Silas: I don't know...Hey Evilkat! _

**Evilkat: *Comes into room with drink* what's up?**

_Silas: What's with her?_

**Evilkat: Oh no...**

_Kyoto: What?_

**Evilkat: urg, she's pouting. Alright ladies, let me handle this. In the mean time, could one of you two do the disclaimer?**

_Silas: I'll do it, Evilkat23 does not own Yugioh, she only owns Me, Kyoto, Gaia, and Kitty._

_Kyoto: Oh right! Evilkat would also like to say, that Gaia is pronounced Guy-a not Jee-a_

Atem walked into the courtroom. He looked at the woman before him.

This woman was beautiful, tall and slender, with rare platinum blonde hair that was up and braided in a twist that wrapped around her head. She had beautiful caramel tan skin. Her eyes were a striking orange color that almost competed with Ra himself. She held herself proud and tall, like true royalty.

She had on a white sleeveless silk dress that stopped and pooled around the floor by her feet. On her tan arms were many gold bracelets and on each and every finger was a gold ring, each ring had a rare stone in it.

Her orange eyes turned to the pharaoh and a wicked smile spread on her face.

"My pharaoh, it's been awhile." She cooed at him her voice salutary. She walked around him, he could hear her bracelets jingle as she moved, she then lightly tapped his cheek with her finger.

"Gaia, do you have no memory of what happened last time you were here?" Atem asked, narrowing his red eyes at her as she paced around him.

"

Oh darling, of course I remember, you...oh so rudely threw me out of our palace." She said and then wrapped her arms around the pharaoh's neck.

"This palace is mine, it is not yours, it is not 'ours' it is mine." Atem growled, lightly pushing the girl off of him.

"Oh, please don't do this again, tell me, what did I do to deserve this much hatred...We were working out so well..." She said with a slight whine in her voice that Atem didn't care for at all.

"You showed how you really were, that's what happened, having Silas, one of my best servants, whipped just because she was doing her job!" He hissed and Gaia let out another low whine.

"I thought she was stealing your jewelry..."

"Even as she cried that she was only cleaning it. It's her job and you knew that, now, leave." Atem said and turned away from her.

"Oh darling, don't be so mean, it was only a mistake, I'm sure you can look pass this. Please, I want to be with you, I love you-"

"Enough, you do no love me, you love power. You made that clear as well. Whatever we had, is over, in fact...I have already found another." He growled at her, instantly he regretted it, the last thing he wanted to do was bring miss Yugi into the mix.

"What?!" Gaia shrieked in rage taking a step back, her orange eyes filled with rage and fire.

"Yes, I have already found another, I intend on marrying her...this summer."

Gaia slowly stepped back, shaking with rage and confusion. Then, she seemed stopped shaking, her eyes turned soulless and deadly calm.

"...I wish you happiness..."

Gaia said, her voice so calm it made Atem slightly worried about her. Without another word, lady Gaia turned her heel and left the courtroom. Atem only blinked and sat down in his throne.

'_I don't like this...I don't like this at all, she's has something planned. I can sense it.' _Atem thought, his eyes narrowed. He then took a deep breath and motioned for priest Seth to come over. The priest did so quickly. Bowing down in front of Atem.

"Yes, my pharaoh?"

"Follow Lady Gaia, make sure that she not only leaves the palace but that she's alone as well. I don't trust her...Make yourself discrete too, I don't want her to know that she is being followed."

"Yes, my pharaoh" Seth said and walked away, following Lady Gaia's footsteps.

'_...I have brought Lady Yugi into this mess, I should warn her.' _

Atem got up from his throne and started to walk towards miss Yugi's bedroom, As he walked down the hallway he felt uneasy, something wasn't right. He then heard it, a high pitched scream, it wasn't Yugi's scream, but he did know that the scream belonged too a servant of his.

"Silas!"

_Kyoto: OH COME ON! YOU ADD MY SISTER BUT NOT ME! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!_

_Silas: Hah!_

**Evilkat: Sh! It's ok, Kitty, It's Ok. **

**_Kitty: Shut up! you don't love me like you love those two! you know what! I CAME FIRST! I AM KYOTO! I AM SILAS! _**

**Evilkat: Please, just calm down! that's not true, I love you just as much as I love them! **

**_Kitty: BULLSHIT! _**

**Evilkat: Please, just calm down.**

_Kyoto:...We are...just going to leave...*grabs Silas and runs* DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kitty: I hate you._**

**Evilkat: I know, You only said it five times today. **

**_Kitty: I mean it, I'm your Yami and you just push me away!_**

**Evilkat: I did not push you away.**

**_Kitty: Yes you did. _**

**Evilkat: No, I didn't, I grew up, that's what I did. **

**_Kitty: Yeah, don't you still read 'dragon rider' to this day? isn't that book for third graders?_**

**Evilkat: I-I W-Well...Shut up!**

Atem ran though the hall, following Silas's screams of pain. His feet pounded against the floor, his eyes narrowed. Two guards followed behind him. Turning, Atem skidded to a halt, the site before him made his eyes grow wide.

Silas was on the ground crying loudly, Gaia was standing over her, her eyes filled with anger and rage. Gaia had a hold of Silas's long brown hair with one hand and was tugging at it with strength that only Atem could imagine. With her other hand she had a dagger pressed against the girl's neck. Gaia's beautiful face was twisted in anger and rage, making her look ugly. Silas had tears running from her brown eyes, she was also letting out loud shaky gasps. Silas's chest was raising and falling in a frantic matter.

"P-Pharaoh, Help-AH!" Silas cried out in pain as Gaia yanked on her hair and pressed the dagger so close to her neck that a little bit of blood dribbled down.

"Gaia! release her this instant!" Atem demanded, the woman looked at him and scowled. Gaia then sneered at him.

"Take one step forward and she dies!" Gaia screamed in rage, there was a silence, the pharaoh and his guards stood there, none of them moved, they didn't want to risk it.

"Tell the Pharaoh that you tried to steal his jewels...NOW!" Gaia yelled at Silas, the girl said nothing, more gasps escaped her mouth though.

"Gaia! I said let her go!" Atem growled, knowing what Gaia was trying to do now, she was going to force a fake confession out of his servant. The servant gasped loudly as Gaia pulled her to her feet by her hair, all the while the knife was still pressed hard against Silas's tan neck.

Gaia growled darkly and pressed the knife even harder against Silas's neck, more blood started to drip out, it had already started to stain Silas's white clothes.

"Tell him!"

"I-I-I..." Silas whined deeply, Atem could tell that Silas was panicking to the point that she couldn't form words. More tears started to run down her face.

"Tell him, I say!" Gaia screamed, then there was a soft 'thump' coming from behind Gaia. She, Gaia, let out a soft noise. Her eyes went from angry and vicious to glassy and unresponsive. She wobbled a bit, and then dropped the knife from her hand and let go of Silas's hair. The servant ran away from Gaia and towards the Pharaoh.

Gaia mumbled something so soft that nobody could make out what she said, she then fell forward. There behind her was lady Yugi, a pretty good sized rock in her hand. Yugi shifted her eyes and then dropped the rock.

"Was I out of line?" Yugi asked slowly, her eyes now filled with fear.

"If I was then-oof! oh, ok then!" Silas had ran forward and was now hugging the small woman. Yugi awkwardly hugged Silas back. Atem quickly turned to his guards.

"Lock Gaia up, make sure she's shackled, when she wakes notify me immediately." Atem ordered. Both guards nodded.

"Yes sir!"

Yugi stepped to the side with Silas so the guards could drag Gaia away.

"Silas, go to Ishizu, she can heal up that cut." The pharaoh ordered the small servant. Silas nodded and then bowed to the Pharaoh and then bowed to lady Yugi, she left quickly, not wasting anytime.

"Miss Yugi..." Atem started, not knowing how to properly thank the young Japanese woman.

"My Pharaoh, I apologize for my rash action, I saw the knife and figured that I had to do something."

"You did the right thing, I must ask, where did you get the rock?"

Yugi smiled and blushed a little, she rubbed the back of her head.

"You see, I was in the garden pondering a few things in my mind, I then heard the screams and thought we were being attacked. Having no weapon with me, I picked up a rock and cautiously followed the voices and screams." She explained to him and he nodded. Gently he grabbed her hands and said,

"You were wise to do so, shall we walk?" The pharaoh asked her, gesturing for her to walk with him. She nodded and followed him. A few seconds of silence passed before either of them said anything.

"So, Who was she?" Lady Yugi asked him. He stayed quiet for a few seconds, debating if he should tell her the truth. With a sigh, he knew he couldn't keep Gaia a secret forever, he might as well get it done and over with.

"Lady Gaia of Sendai, An old lover of mine."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I broke it off with her around the same time your grandfather started telling me about you."

She said nothing but urged him to continue.

"She showed her true colors around that time, she only wanted power, she was also cruel towards the servants. What ended it between us was when she had Silas, that girl you saved, whipped and tortured because she was cleaning my jewels. She knew that and Silas even begged her to stop and told her that she was only doing her job."

Yugi blinked, she couldn't think of anything to say or add to the conversation. Finally, she had to ask the only question that was still on her mind.

"Do...Do you still have feelings for her...If that's too personal then you don't have to answer!" She added the last part quickly and Atem waved it off.

"No worries, I don't feel for her the way I did before." He told the young woman, Yugi nodded understanding. Atem then stopped, grabbing Yugi's hand making her stop as well.

"Lady Yugi, have you thought about my proposal?" He asked, softly caressing her pale hand. She paused for a moment, thinking.

"I...I will marry you...but I have just one request." She said and Atem's hearts did flips in his chest, he swallowed a bit then nodded for her to continue.

"I...My best friend and Body guard, I wish for him to be with me, I-I don't feel all that safe without him. " She explained slowly. Atem blinked and then smiled.

"I will allow it." He said simply. Yugi then hugged Atem, throwing her arms around his neck. He only chuckled and kissed her cheek.

She then parted away from him, blushing bright red.

Atem grabbed her hand again and brought her close, hugging her gently. Yugi rubbed against his neck and stood on her toes a bit. Why was this man so tall? Atem wrapped his arms around her back and sighed happily, when they parted he tucked a piece of her tri colored hair behind her ear. She giggled slightly and blushed a slight shade of pink.

"My Pharaoh! Lady Gaia is awake!" A guard yelled running towards him. Atem sighed and looked at Yugi.

"Go on, I will be in my room." She said and walked away towards her room.

Atem turned to the guard and nodded to him.

"Take me to her."

**Evilkat23: Alright chapter is done!**

**_Kitty: Haaaaatttteeeeee_**

**Evilkat23: Get over it!**

**_Kitty: Stupid woman._**


End file.
